Shotgun Bullet: Life as I Knew it
by SnowAngel116
Summary: Series 1: For every day I'll live in Los Angeles I will dread it. No way, no how, am I going to be happy living there. In the case that thou shall find happiness, I will eat my shoe. Indefinate Pairing. Please Review!
1. Like the Letter

A/N: Bonjour, my fellow readers! I am new to the fanfiction world and have decided to post my very first fanfic! Please no flames! I just want some criticism on how to make my stories better. Thanks again!

For every day I'll live in Los Angeles I will dread it. No way, no how, am I going to be happy living there. I have friends back in Farmersville. Back where everyone just accepted me. They accepted a lot of people. Like Blacks and Latinos, our town couldn't really afford to be hostile to anyone. We had a population of a little over 1,000 and the town had only been separated from another town for about 3 years. My best friends were in fact of all different races. As far as I knew, most of the adults were like that too. I knew every little detail about my town and its people. We all knew each other and we got along fairly well.

Los Angeles would be different. I would know no one at all. No one was going to accept me. And a lot of the town would be caught up in racial problems. Plus, we wouldn't have anyone to help us out with the twins. Dad would be gone for many hours of the day while I was at work or trying to scavenge some extra cash that we would need for babysitters or for holidays. You probably have no idea what I'm rambling on about, do you?

5 years ago my mom was diagnosed with cancer. When I was 10 she gave birth to my twin siblings, Jocelyn and Joshua. Three hours later, she gave in to death. Our family tried picking up the pieces of our shattered portrait. Dad had to take more hours to support our family and I was stuck babysitting my siblings or at school. It was just one whole big mess. When I turned 13 my dad found a better job in the Los Angeles area and we had to pack up and move. By the last two weeks of summer we were on our way to a new life. Yippee.

Now I'm standing outside of my new house, with many boxes at hand. By the way, our house is conveniently located right next to a pink nightmare. It's that bad. Anyway, I set down a couple of boxes and picked up the twins so they would stop whining.

"Hey Josie, Josh."

"Hi sissy!" Josie and Josh replied.

"Ok guys, are you ready to help unpack?"

"Yeah!" Josh said while Josie just nodded enthusiastically.

"Why don't you guys go ask daddy if he needs any help." I said before setting them down.

The twins took off like a bullet. For three year olds, they run pretty fast.

I started grabbing more boxes out of the moving van and quickly became bored with the task. For the next couple of hours I gathered my things and took them up into my new room. A while later the doorbell rang and I raced downstairs to the door.

"I got it!" I yelled to my family.

I opened the door to reveal a woman in a light blue dress and brown hair and a boy around my age with freckles.

"Hello." I greeted pleasantly.

"Hi, we're your new neighbors. We live right next to you in the quaint pink house."

'If that's what you want to call it.' I thought to myself.

"We were just wondering if you needed any help with the unpacking."

"I should ask my dad first but you can come on in a while." I said and walked upstairs to talk to my dad.

I walked down the empty hallway until I found my dad setting up a painting.

"Hey dad, our new neighbors are here and want to know if they can help out." I told him.

"Tell them, it's alright and that they don't have to. Also, I've got all day to do this, why don't you go out and have some fun. Maybe you'll find a baseball team to play with."

"Yeah right. This place is the opposite of Farmersville, girls aren't treated with as much respect as they were back home. And also, even though the school is integrated, I bet there's still tons of racial problems here." I explained.

"Kay, I know it's hard, but I need you to just go along with it for right now. I want you to enjoy the Valley, not spend you're days despising it inside."

"But-"

"No buts Kay. Make some friends. You're just like your mother and I know she was a strong, independent woman who got along with almost everyone. Be home before sun down."

Darn, the mom card. I hate it when he does that. I huffed and muttered fine to him before heading back downstairs.

"Thanks for waiting."

"Oh it was no problem sweetie." The women said.

"Uh, anyway, he says it's alright, but you don't have to. And my name's Kay McDowell. "

"Oh it's fine. Anyway, this is my son, Scott Smalls. He'll be helping you out, and as soon as I coax my husband out of his room he'll help too."

"Thanks Mrs. Smalls, it's really a big help."

She smiled one last time and left her son with me.

"Listen, Scotty, can I call you Scotty? Anyway, this is really nice and all, but we really don't need your help at all. No offense."

"None taken." He replied.

"My dad told me to go outside and find a baseball team to play on or somethin'. So I wasn't actually planning to do any more work."

"Wait, did you say baseball?"

"Don't be so shocked. Back where I come from, I was allowed to play baseball with anybody I wanted to. But here, I realize girls just don't get as much respect."

"Sorry, there just aren't a lot of girls who can play."

"Obviously, I'm different, if the clothes didn't tip you off enough." I said pointing to my red and yellow rugby shirt, hand-me-down jeans from my older cousin, and red high-tops. "Oh, and don't forget my hair." I said also noting my baseball cap that covered the rat's hole known as my hair.

"Do you have a ball on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you want to play catch with me?" He asked.

"Are you sure, I have a pretty hard throw?"

"Yeah, why not?"

I then proceeded to grab a baseball and went outside to meet Scotty.

"I don't have a glove on me right now, so let's keep the hard throws to a minimum." Scott told me.

"I can't promise you anything but I'll try." I said maliciously.

We started innocently throwing back and forth then we got farther and farther apart.

"Hey Smalls!" A group of boys yelled from afar.

'This was my chance.' I thought. If Scotty liked to play baseball, his friends must've have too.

I caught the next ball Scotty threw and then warned Scotty. "Hey Scotty, this ones comin' at you fast!" I yelled so he could hear me.

I threw possibly the fastest ball I've ever thrown directly at Scotty. He seemed to realize how hard it would be and readied himself for the catch.

"Kay! I told you I didn't have a glove on me!" He yelled back.

"Sorry Scotty!"

Across the street the group of boys who had called Scotty's last name stopped dead in their tracks to stare at the sight of a girl throwing a ball.

Scotty finally seemed to notice them when he said, "Oh, hey guys!"

A tall tan kid with black hair came over first. He walked over to Scotty and the rest of the boys followed. They spoke to him in loud whispers that were very easy to hear.

After a while this got boring and I decided to take a walk. However, I didn't get very far.

"Hey, where are you going?" The tan kid yelled.

"For a walk?" I said even questioning myself.

"Hold on a minute! Why don't you come grab a shake with us?"

This surprised me but I accepted and followed none the less. We sat down in a large booth and ordered chocolate shakes.

"So..." The tan kid said lamely.

"So? That's the best you can come up with? I expected something more, I don't know, less sissy." I challenged.

"Hey! You can't say that!" A chubby kid defended.

"Oh yeah? Why not?"

"You're a girl! Girls are supposed to stand straight and look pretty, not tell off guys!"

My conscience said hurt him but that would've been a bad way to earn the respect of these guys, even if he was kind of sexist.

"You're right, girls are."

He looked surprised and just stared. "But that's what girls are supposed to do. And I am definitely not a girl. I'm a tomboy."

"Oh, well, are you new here?" The tan kid said.

"Didn't Scotty here explain that to you?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, but…"

"You guys have some real trust issues." I said shaking my head.

They awkwardly sat there for a while. "Alright, I can see I've made you guys squirm enough. Let's just start over, hi, my name's Kay McDowell."

"Like the letter?" Doesn't anyone one else no how to speak?

"Yes." I said with clenched teeth. "And what's your name squirmy?" I asked poking him in the chest.

"Benjamin Franklin Rodriguez." He replied.

"Like the president?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes, like the president." He said with a tone that told everyone he was annoyed.

I smirked at him. "You must have a nickname for your name. I doubt anyone calls you Benjamin."

"Yeah, it's Benny."

"Cool, I can stop referring to you as that tan kid."

"What?"

"Never mind."

"Okay, now that we've gotten through this, back to why you're here. You play baseball right?"

"Yes."

"And you're a girl?"

"Yes."

"And as everyone could tell, yes even you Ham, you have a strong arm."

"Yes."

"Just as I thought, she's an alien!" Squints yelled.

"I really hope he's joking." I said with distaste.

"Tell the truth, space scum!"

"Nope, guess not. Look here, you little bugger, I'm not an alien. I am a human being who is being interrogated by a group of Neanderthals and Scotty, who really isn't half bad. Yes, I play baseball! And I don't mean to brag or anything, but I'm actually pretty good. I can throw, catch, and hit well… not so much the hitting part, I'm not very accurate, but when I make contact, it's like vroom! Oh, anyway, my point is, I'm not a girl of many girly talents. My talents include mainly just baseball, and math."

Everyone glared at Ham as if they were trying to burn holes into his skin.

"Hey! Hey! Don't glare at me like that!"

"Okay, so you guys come over here, insult me, interrogate, and then shoot daggers Ham, at least, that's what I think his name is. What do you guys want?" I asked.

"Well, you see, DeNunez here, his arm was broken last week during a practice, due to someone who's name remains unmentionable."

Everyone had their eyes melting holes through Ham again. "And?"

"And, we were wondering if you could fill in for him until he's able to play again."

"What position?"

"Pitcher."

I thought a moment before answering. "Alright, but on one condition, if I pitch for you, you let me stay on the team after DeNunez comes back."

"Huddle!" Benny said and got up from the booth to walk a little farther away from me where everyone gathered in a circle. Once again they spoke in loud whispers. "You know, I can hear most of this conversation, you're not exactly being quiet."

" We've come to a conclusion." Benny said in a sort of macho-ish tone.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"You'll be able to stay, if, you'll always be a tomboy around us."

"Not a problem, it's not like I'll become a girly girl just like that. I'd need some serious converting." I told them.

"Good, we'll see you tomorrow at 8 o'clock am."

"Uh, guys, I still have no idea as to where this place is." I stated flatly.

"Smalls, you think you can take her there?" Benny asked.

"Sure."

'Whoa, that was pretty easy.' I thought to myself before I noticed that everyone else had gone their separate ways and it was not getting late.

'LATE?!?' I thought. I was supposed to be home before it got dark out! I raced home and finally skidded to a hault at the front of our porch steps where my dad was waiting. Great. What a wonderful way to start out living here.

A/N: So, what did you think? I've got tons more ideas up my sleeve if you want me to continue. Otherwise I'll just correct my story and make it a one-shot on how a girl meets and reluctantly becomes accepted by the Sandlot team.

-snowy


	2. Perfect

A/N: Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Notes:

1. Cheerleaders, view whatever you want about it, in the 1960's cheerleading was NOT a sport.

2. The date is correct, I checked.

3. I made up the dress code, but I know it's pretty accurate.

4. Less than 300,000 girls played sports in the 1960's and lower(most of which was volleyball)

5. Also, the date was chosen on accident, but the events go along with the plot pretty well.

6. Thanks to my first four reviewers ever!

-White Buffalo Watcher  
-abby  
-babiixilyx3  
-Whatever Way the Wind Blows

* * *

Perfect:

For the six days I lived here, people would stare at me. Not like I'm a model stare, more like a 'Is she crazy!?' stare. Or the occasional, 'Who the hell is she?! 'stare. As far as I could tell, no one except the Sandlot guys knew who I was. And I don't think anyone actually cared either. But that's just the way things go when you're new I guess. In six days I can't exactly tell you that I was earning much respect from anyone, except maybe Scotty.

Let's review. Day one, make boys squirm in their seats. Day two, throw fit at them for not letting me do anything but pitch. Day three, leave early because of my siblings. Day four, accidentally throw baseball at Benny and bruise his left eye. Day five, bruise Benny again on his right eye and make a joke about how he matches now. Day six… that day actually went pretty well. Except for tripping over my own shoelace; everyone got a good laugh out of that. Today is the end of the first week that I have lived in the Valley and so far, I don't really like it. Also, school will start in five days. Five days! Only five more days to try to impress the Sandlot team. Five days to earn friendship from them. Let's just hope I don't screw up again.

Today is the last Wednesday in August. August the twenty-eighth. We've been let off of baseball of baseball today for school shopping. Benny wasn't really happy with the decision. In fact, right now he's sitting on his porch steps, playing catch with himself. I know this because I can see him outside my window. He looks like a teddy bear; you just want to go over there and hug him! Not that I will, but I just thought I'd let you know.

As I was saying, we don't have to play baseball today because of school shopping. And that is why I'm looking through my stupid school handbook for a loophole to clothing. You see, the district has a dress code in which I must follow or else I will be taken out of school. Here. You read it.

_**Dress Code:**_

_The following apparel are unacceptable for young ladies to display  
__ while in school._

_1. Jeans of any type_

_2. Skirts should not be anymore than 2 in. above the knee_

_3. Slacks_

_4. Shorts_

_Pants may be allowed for the walk to school, but must be taken  
off before you enter your homeroom. Showing any defiance to  
the dress code could result in being sent home from school or  
suspension. _

Then it goes on about what 'young ladies' should wear to school. This is the sort of stuff that makes me want to puke. All of this, is just sexism. Girls aren't allowed to do this, girls aren't allowed to do that! It can really make a person feel down. I hate skirts, I always feel like someone can see right through me when I wear one. Trust me, it's not a nice feeling. We can't even wear pants! At my old school we were at least allowed to wear pants during the winter. And guess what? The only school activity we can join is cheerleading! It's not even a sport! How unfair is that?

Well that's just the way the cookie crumbles. Females will always be second best to the human being we know as male. This is also unfortunate for me and our family's financial problem because, I don't own a skirt that fits me. I haven't worn one a skirt in three years. That was right after we stopped going to church. My mom had always talked about how it brought our small family closer together. We just stopped going after that. No reason, we just didn't go. And I never bought a new skirt after that. I guess I kind of have to buy one now though.

Do you now know why I really don't like this place? I thought so. Well, I guess I better get going. I want to spend as little time as possible doing this. I grabbed the money my dad had left for me and checked on my sleeping siblings before heading out to the shopping district.

On my way there I must've seen five different people running in casual clothing to somewhere else. I just kept on walking, hoping that those were the only weirdoes in the Valley. The windows of the shops were decorated with new clothing and new trends. I came across a store labeled, Leona & Sue's in big fancy letters. I peaked through the large window and noticed a couple other girls my age also shopping in the store. This gave me the queue to enter the girly store in search of clothing.

The store had a very… pink atmosphere. Not exactly what I was hoping for but, I'll just keep going forward. I saw an orange colored skirt on the floor and picked it up. As soon as I looked up I saw a mountain of clothing in my face.

"Oh, thank you! Can you just put that on the top please?" The mountain asked.

"Uh… sure." I said and flung it on top.

The mountain of clothing was set down on a counter. The holder of the mountain walked back to me. She was a small girl with short, carrot-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Thanks for helping me out." She said.

"You're welcome?"

"My name's Luanne Doyle." She said and stuck out her hand.

"Kay McDowell." I replied and shook her hand.

"Like the letter?"

"Like the letter." I almost growled back.

"Oh, sorry, touchy subject?"

My features calmed. "It's alright, I just hate when people ask that question."

"Oh, ok. So are you new here? I haven't seen you around."

"Yeah, I just moved from Tulare County a little further up north from here."

"Why did you move?" Luanne asked generally curious.

"My dad found a nice job here, and it would set us up more financially."

"Oh."

It seemed that small talk was over and she just sort of stared at me. That's not exactly true, I stared at her too, but hers was more… actually, I really couldn't read the expression on her face. It was somewhere in between curiosity, disgust, and intensity.

"You're tall." She stated simply.

"I guess."

"Is that why you're wearing men's clothing?"

"No. I'm wearing this out of freedom that I don't want to wear a skirt." I answered proudly.

"That's weird. Why wouldn't you just wear a skirt? I mean unless you're like a tomboy or something, why not just wear girl's clothing?"

I looked at her strangely. This girl was the total opposite of me. She had just pegged me and she didn't even know it. "Wait, you're a tomboy?"

"Yup."

"You really are weird."

I smiled at her in a knowing way, which I'm pretty sure confused her.

"So what are you doing in here then?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if you're a tomboy what are you shopping at a place like this for?"

"School clothing. The school doesn't allow girls to wear pants."

"Really? I didn't know that. I mean, I thought girls just didn't wear them. I never thought there was a rule."

"I looked it up, but it doesn't say I can't wear these babies." I said and stuck out one of my red chucks.

She giggled to herself and after a while just stared at me in disbelief. "You're going to wear those to school?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"What else are you wearing?"

"I don't know. How 'bout this?" I inquired and held up an ugly yellow ruffled skirt.

"Uh, I don't think so. Why don't I help you out?"

"Thanks! That would really help me."

"No problem, I don't want you to die of humiliation after the first day of school."

"It was that bad?"

"Yeah, it was. And maybe we can do something about your hair then too." She said as she observed my hair.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! The hair stays as is, no exceptions beauty queen." I said shielding my hair as I said it.

"Fine." Luanne mumbled and led me into the world of clothing.

* * *

About an hour later, Luanne had accepted the clothing I tried on and I decided to buy them. In my journey I tried to find the least girly stuff in here, which was hard considering I was in a very girly store. But it wasn't as bad as I expected. After the shopping experience, I went back home only to find Benny in the exact same spot he was in an hour ago. He was looking down at the pavement with little interest. It took me approximately 5 seconds for me to figure out what to do.

I quickly ran into the house and checked to make sure the twins had been picked up by a babysitter and then upstairs to grab my hat and glove. Then I sprinted back downstairs and outside. Putting the hat on my head, I casually walked over to Benny.

"Are you going to sit there all day or are you going to play some baseball?" I asked him jokingly.

He looked up and stared at me, obviously surprised. I smirked at him and lended him my hand.

"C'mon, I'll pitch for you."

He looked at me once and said, "You're not going to give me another bruise are you?"

"Only if you deserve it."

"Fair enough." He said and grabbed my hand.

I pulled him up and we headed out to the Sandlot where a clear field was waiting for us. It didn't take long for us to start. All I had to do was pitch and he'd hit the ball. It got sort of tiring because we didn't have anyone in the outfield, but Benny was content, which also made me content. I was so glad that he had finally trusted me, because if he did, the rest of team would too. Which meant that I would be accepted. It was sort of my goal since I got her. I always have a goal to achieve, because if I always have a goal, I can never stop progressing.

It wasn't until about noon that we took a break, because neither of us had wanted to stop. It wasn't until that point that I felt tired. I felt as if I was going to die in mere seconds. So I sighed melodramatically and collapsed onto the ground.

"You can't be that tired!" He yelled out to me.

"Yes I can! And don't try to stop me!"

"Fine, fine." I heard him grumble as he made his way over to me.

He sat down next to me. "I don't think any of the guys has ever offered to play baseball with me after I gave them the day off. Mostly because we went to the pool instead, but no one ever did."

"Why didn't you go to the pool today?"

"Yeah, about that… you see, we sort of got a two year ban from the pool."

"What the hell did you do to get you're self kicked out of a public pool?" I asked interested by the topic.

"Squints kind of faked choking and made out with the lifeguard while she was doing CPR."

"Squints? Are you serious?" I asked astonished.

"Very serious."

"God, I would've paid to see that." Benny averted his attention to something behind me as his face turned into a curious expression.

"What are you looking at?"

"A guy just ran down the street."

"Really? I saw a couple people do that this morning."

Benny yelled to the guy as he passed. "Hey! What are you running for?!"

"Didn't you hear?! Go home and turn to channel 5 on your television!" He said and passed on.

Benny looked at me and I shrugged. "I guess it's important."

"Yeah."

"Crap!" I yelled.

"What?"

"My television hasn't been set up yet. I can't watch it."

"Why don't you watch it at my house?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, why not, if it's really important than you might as well see it."

"Alright." I agreed.

We stood up and walked back to his house.

* * *

Benny opened the door to his house to reveal a wood floor and yellow walls. It was very humble. Some place I would've liked to live.

"Es que Benny?" A female voice called.

"Sí, mamá, me trajo un amigo a su casa! ¿Está bien?" Benny replied to her.

"Muy bien, cariño. Ven por aquí, hay buenas noticias en la televisión."

"Estaré allí en un segundo!"

I stared at Benny wondering what he had said. "That was my mom. She's watching the television right now and wants us to come watch."

"Is it alright with her if I stay to watch?"

"She said it was okay."

I followed Benny to another room in his house. Benny was the spitting image of his mother, except in male form. She was a little taller than I was and had a pale pink dress on.

"Is this your friend Benny?" She said in an accent.

"Yeah."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you, my name's Kay McDowell." I spoke.

"It's nice to meet you as well, I'm Julina Rodriguez."

"What's this exciting news everyone is talking about?" Benny asked.

"Watch the television."

'_This is live from Washington, DC where over 300,000 people have gathered to march for jobs and freedom. The march followed after a speech given by Martin Luther King Jr. and has been going on since. As you can see, most of the marchers are African American, but some of the marchers are also white who oppose the rights that are given to the black people.'_

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Wow is right." Benny repeated.

"Isn't this exciting?"

"Yeah it is. I can barely believe this."

"I'll be able to vote!" Mrs. Rodriguez said in all of her happiness.

I laughed at her display of joy. "This is amazing, I actually think that this will work." I said.

We shared more small talk for a little while longer before I stood up to leave.

"I should get going, my dad will be home soon."

"Will you come back for supper?"

"Well, I was just here to-"

"Say yes, she'll insist anyway." Benny whispered to me.

"What did you say to her Benjamin?" Julina asked.

"Nothing mamá."

"That's what I thought."

"I don't-"

"I insist. You can bring your family too. Mr. Rodriguez will be home by then too."

"Oh… alright. I'll ask my dad. When should we be over here?

"Around 6 o'clock will be fine." She answered.

"Goodbye Benny, Mrs. Rodriguez." I said as I departed from the Rodriguez home.

This was turning out to be a good day. Aside from the shopping, I had made a new friend, who was a nice enough person to be around. It was the perfect day, and things couldn't get better than this. Maybe living here isn't as bad as I thought it was.

* * *

A/N: I was really determined to upload this. I spent about two hours or so on it. I get really distracted very fast, so it was a challenge to focus. I hoped you like it.

Questions for you guys:

1. How many siblings should Benny have?(Or should he be an only child?)

2. What sort of school schedule should they have?(subjects, periods, ect.)

3. When Kay turns 14, what sort of job will she choose?(remember it's only 1963, women couldn't do much work)

You don't have to answer them, but it would make all fuzzy inside. *Lip-Pout*

Please review! It gives me the encouragement to write.


	3. Inacurrately, Ordinary

**A/N: Sorry for slow update my fellow readers. It's been sort of hectic around here. Basketball season just ended, but soccer and AAU basketball just started. But I'll be trying! The updates are going to be a little slower for now on, well at least until I get my hands on a lot of free time. So, please, enjoy. **

**Notes:**

**Thanks to:  
****White Buffalo Watcher****  
****.Me. NJ****  
and…  
****babiixilyx3****  
…for reviewing! It means a lot! **

* * *

Inacurrately, Ordinary:

_September 1, 1963_

Tomorrow is the first day of school. You can only imagine how thrilled I am. Classes without my friends, well, Benny and Smalls. Then cheesy school lessons I could learn even if I didn't got to school! Oh and don't forget about the skirts! It's practically prison! I'm really going to miss pants… Oh jeans, jeans! Wherefore art thou jeans? Deny thy pants and refuse thy skirt. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my pantaloons. And I'll no longer be a McDow- Oh right, you're still here. Anyway, school's tomorrow and I really wish I could be sick, or even better! Dead! I wouldn't have to endure this sort of inhumanity. Wow, I never knew I knew such big words.

It's going to be a blah day tomorrow. You know, the one day that can always ruin a week. I've been through so many of those, I guess I'm kind of used to them. The guys are just starting to warm up to me too. Ever since I had supper with Benny, things have been starting to look better for me. I really think they're hiding something from me though. I guess it's fair though, I've been hiding Luanne and the skirt thing from them. I personally don't think they would really care, but Luanne told me that they probably would.

Right now it is exactly seven fifty-two in the morning. Waking up this early is like hell. The guys are lucky they don't see me earlier than eight. They would be dead if they did. I'm eating my daily dose of Wheaties. Yum. Actually they're pretty good, once you get past the flaky feeling. The Beatles are the box today, but that's not entirely surprising. Every girl in this world has pretty much forgotten Elvis and has moved on to the Beatles. But not I, I don't just jump on the bandwagon, I stayed loyal to him. Oh crap. Don't you dare tell any one of them about that! No one actually knows about… that. That's the only thing that doesn't set me apart from every other girl. Well, I guess it does now, but it didn't! I can trust you right? Good.

"_Kay! Kay!" _

Is that screaming I hear? _"Kay! K-" _Ok you can stop! I know it's screaming. I was being sarcastic… gosh.

I quickly rush to the sound of my name to see my younger sister crying. "Hey Joc. What's wrong?"

"Where's daddy?" She asked me softly.

"Daddy's at work right now Josie. But I'm absolutely sure he's thinking of you right now." I said as I picked her up and held her.

"Why does he always have to work Kay?"

"Well, he gets money from going to work. And the money goes to support our family by buying us food. If he didn't, you would be really hungry all the time."

"Oh. Then what do you do? Do you go to work too?"

"No, I can't work yet. I'm not old enough."

"Then where do you always go?"

"I… well we… I go out with my friends and we play baseball."

"That's not work."

"No, you're right it's not. But sometimes, people need to take a break from work and relax. My way of relaxing is playing baseball."

"Will you be home today?"

"Sorry kiddo. I'm playing baseball again. It's the last day of summer and they're short-handed, so I have to go."

"But sissy! You're never home with me and Josh!"

"I'm real sorry Jocelyn. But I'm sure you'll have fun with Miss Hedrick."

"Her? She's really old!"

"She also only charges 5 cents an hour." I muttered to myself. "It will get better Joc, I promise."

"Promise?" She asked.

"Promise. Maybe even next weekend you, Josh, and I can go out together. Hmm?"

"Yeah." She answered happily.

"Alright, now I've got to go, Miss Hedrick will be here in a few minutes. Be good for me, alright?" I said as I set her back down.

"Fine." She mumbled before walked towards her room.

I gathered my baseball gear and headed out the door. Smalls was waiting for me outside. I ran to meet him.

"Hey Smalls."

"Hi." And we're walking…

"Hey where's Benny?" I asked curiously.

"Already there. He said he was going early so he could get some more time in for baseball." He replied.

"Figures." I muttered. "Well I guess it's just you and me Smalls."

"I guess."

"What? Don't got nothin' to say?" I asked.

"Not really."

"God Smalls, you sure no how to make a person feel wanted."

Smalls looked away to hide a blush. "Oh, sorry Kay. I really don't have anything to talk about."

"Well then, I'll start. Fair enough?"

"Sure."

"What grade you entering tomorrow?"

"Seventh."

"Oh, well there goes my hope of being with someone I know."

"What grade are you going in?"

"Eighth."

"You're lucky, you get to go to high school next year."

"You call that lucky? I'd rather stay in junior high forever."

"Why's that?"

"I guess I just don't want to grow up. Baseball's been my life forever. What happens when I get into 9th? All the guys get to tryout for an actual team while I have to watch from the sidelines? By the way that's not going to happen, but if it did… I would be just another girl."

"I can sort of see what you mean."

"Any guys in my grade?"

"Ham, DeNunez, Bertram, and Timmy. Oh and Benny."

"Cool, so you got stuck with Squints, Yeah-Yeah, and Tommy?"

"Actually Tommy's in sixth."

"Ah… who does he repeat then?" I asked smirking.

He looked at me in the eye while smiling and then kept on walking.

"What? I was serious!" I said before he took off running.

"Hey! Come back here! Smalls!" I yelled and took off after him.

It wasn't hard to catch back up to him. He's not exactly the fastest on the team. Now if it was Benny, then I would have a problem, but Smalls is too easy. By the time we slowed down, we were already there. Everyone else was there, waiting for us.

"What took you guys?" Ham yelled to us.

"You have no idea how hard having three year old twin siblings is. Especially when one wants to know where you go every time you leave the door." I replied.

"I was waiting for her." Smalls said simply. I glared down at him.

We all just stood there for a while. They all seemed really uncomfortable and squirmy. It all seemed very out of place.

"Why are we just sitting around?"

They all sort of looked around at everyone else. Like choosing that brave soul to go into the lion's den.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. "Benny? You got an explanation?"

"Er, well, turn around." Benny said nervously.

I turned around to see a bunch of boys riding up on bicycles. They were all wearing a baseball uniform, oh, and don't forget, smug faces. Bleh.

"Who the hell are they?" I asked.

"Little League jerks." Ham answered.

"As if those smirks didn't give it away enough. But, who are they?"

"The kid in front is Phillips. Thinks he's all that cause his dad's got money." Benny answered and pointed to him.

"I've got another question. What are they coming here for?"

"We were gonna play them today."

"Oh really. And you planned this, before I came?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me about it?"

"We kinda thought Kenny would be better by now."

"So you wanted me to play with you for two weeks, and that was it?"

"Well, no-"

"Rodriguez, I didn't know you had a girlfriend." Phillips interrupted.

"I'm not his girlfriend!" I snapped.

"Whoa, no need to attack me."

I narrowed my eyes at him and went silent.

"Who is she then?"

"H-"  
"Kay McDowell, I just moved in two weeks ago." I cut Benny off.

"Look, Kay-"

"I can't hear you. La, la, la, la…" I responded childishly and put my hands over my ears.

"What's with her?"

"None of your business!" Benny spat.

"So are we playing or not?" Phillips asked.

"Yeah, yeah, were playing. Base up!"

I stopped my excessive la-ing and crossed my arms. Phillips team lined up to bat while the rest of the Sandlot team flocked to positions on the field. I still stood in my spot like a Stonewall. Benny walked over to me.

"Kay, please pitch for us." He pleaded.

"No. You lied to me."

"It's the last day of summer, c'mon. Please?"

"You promise that our first deal is still set, and I can play after DeNunez comes back?"

"Yes, yes, now please pitch for us?"

"Fine." I said before heading to the pitcher's mound.

"You're having a girl pitch to us? This is too good!" Phillips laughed.

I frowned and stood stoically.

"I knew your team was desperate for a pitcher, but this is the best you could find?" He taunted.

"And you seem really fucking desperate for a punch in the face!" I yelled at him.

He and his team just laughed it off.

"Ha, ha, ha. We'll see who's laughing later." I said.

"Alright. But don't say I didn't warn you."

I rolled my eyes and spit to the ground before readying myself to pitch. I felt the ball in my ungloved hand. I felt the red stitches of the baseball, and the smooth surface of the white leather. It felt exhilarating. The feeling of a brand new baseball is amazing. Well, at least, to me it is.

The first ignorant batter stepped up to the plate smiling like he already knew he would hit the ball. I wasn't going to let him see it.

In the next two seconds the ball was directed straight down the center and hit Ham's glove. My specialty, the fast ball.

"Strike!"

Phillips and his team stood aghast with their mouths hung open. I smirked at them, just as they had done to me earlier.

"Alright, so, that was a lucky pitch! I bet you can't do it again!" Phillips yelled out.

"We'll see."

And see they did. 19 out of 26 of my pitches were strikes. I surprised myself too. Yeah, it was a really short game, we won 13 to zip. I think I showed them who's boss. Yup, just another day in the life of Kay McDowell. They should make me into a book! Maybe then I would read something…

After the game, Phillips walked over to me. I expected him to tell me how much of a cheap game that was, and that a girl could never be as good. But no, he said nothing even close to mean.

"Hey Kay!"

"What do you want Phillips?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on a great game."

"No, seriously. What do you want?"

"No, I mean it. You're a really great pitcher. I would have you pitch for my team if you could." He said sincerely.

"That's bullcrap." I told him disbelievingly.

"I really mean it Kay. That arm… you could shoot bullets with that thing!" He exclaimed.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Well, uh, thanks. I guess?"

He chuckled which made me more confused then I already was. "You're welcome. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Huh?" I asked.

"School? Y'know, where we go to learn?"

"Oh! Yeah, school." Tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. Creep- Oh shit! I'm quoting Shakespeare again! Bah! stupid English classes…

"Bye Kay." He said and walked to the rest of his team.

I felt my cheeks heat up so I tipped my baseball hat a little more. I could hear the team's footsteps coming up behind me.

"What'd he want?" Ham asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. He came up to me… and congratulated me."

"Don't believe it. He's a royal jerk."

"I know, you guys told me. But, he sounded really genuine."

"He's just trying to get into your pants Kay. I wouldn't believe a thing he says." Benny replied.

What is this? Make people blush day? And did Benny really just say that? So many questions such little attention spans.

"Think of it this way. He's never been nice to us before, and suddenly when you join, he's completely into you." Squints complied.

"Yeah, you guys are right. It's probably just a bunch of crap."

And that was the last we talked of that all day. In fact, we didn't talk much the rest of the day at all. For the last day of summer, it seemed like just another ordinary day. Maybe it was the tension that had sprung during the game. Whatever it was, it was kind of nice. All day, we just played baseball. No interruptions. Just a ball game to relax and enjoy. It was baseball, just for fun. We didn't have Benny barking down orders, or me throwing fits! It was just… peace. Something very foreign to the minds of us Sandlot players. We stopped playing when we couldn't see the ball anymore, and we were forced to leave our home away from home.

It was about 9 o'clock when I got home. Lights were shut off and a car was parked outside of the house. At least that meant that my dad got off early and that my family was all asleep. I strayed into the house and up the stairs. As I entered my room, I plopped my stuff onto the box-filled floor and fell into bed. In minutes I was conked out and lightly snoring. I hadn't even thought about the day yet to come…

* * *

**A/N: How'd you like it? It's not as long as the others, but it's written and that's what counts. At least… for me it is. Anyway, questions from last chapter still stand. **

**1. How many siblings should Benny have?(Or should he be an only child?)**

**2. What sort of school schedule should they have?(subjects, periods, ect.)**

**3. When Kay turns 14, what sort of job will she choose?(remember it's only 1963, women couldn't do much work)**

**I know they're pretty pathetic questions, but hey… I'd like your inputs on my story. You are the one who reads it. **

**Critic and compliments are welcome. However, even if this is the worst story you've ever read, do not flame! **

**Please Review! It means the world to me! :) **

**-snowy**


	4. Melancholy, Part 1

**A/N: Hi guys! Sorry for the wait, I was set on updating, so I shortened it so I could upload the chapter. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Notes:**

**1. Again, I checked most information, so most of it is historically right.  
2. None of the teachers are real, I own them. And the made up school.  
3. I did in fact create that schedule. It took about 45 minutes to get exactly right.  
Thanks to:  
****babiixilyx3******

**White Buffalo Watcher**

Melancholy Part 1:

_Monday September 2, 1963  
5:32 am_

_Tat, Tat, Tat…_

"Mmmh…" I groaned into my pillow.

_Tat, Tat, Tat…_

"Five more minutes dad…"

_Tat, Tat, Tat…_

"Five more minutes! What don't you understand ab-"

_Tat, Tat, Tat_

"Oh." I said in realization. I through the covers off of myself and went over to the window to open it. I looked down to find Benny outside with a handful of rocks in his hand.

"What are you doing?!?" I yelled in a whispered tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I was waiting for you!"

"I know that! But why?!?"

"Well, school's today and I wanted to make sure…"

"That what? That I was prepared for school?"

"Well…"

"Benny, I know you wouldn't go to my house at five thirty in the morning to make sure I was ready for school."

"I'm just trying to make up for yesterday."

"Benny… that's really nice of you, but I'm fine. You don't need to make it up to me."

"There's nothing I can do for you?"

"Never wake me up before seven again and we're even."

"Fair enough."

"And… I expect you to be back here at seven to walk to school with me. Remember, I've never actually been to the school."

"Alright! See you then!" He called as he walked back to his house.

I guess you can tell what just happened there. It's now September 2, 1963. Otherwise known as the first day of school. Gag. Did I mention how much I hate this place? I know I haven't said anything about it for a while, but… I'm sort of having regrets now. Do I really want to live in a place with racism and sexism? It's a two for one deal! How much better could it get? Sure I've made some friends, but is it really worth it to move here and leave behind Farmersville? Oh that's right! I haven't told you guys much about it. Well, back there I was the tallest of all my friends. Including boys, because well, they were still puny. We had an unusual team of people; it was a lot like the Sandlot team. We played for fun and during the summer. Of course we never played as much as we do now, but we played a lot.

There was Christopher Moore, our centerfields men, and Delaney Hayes, shortstop and the most accurate hitter around. Paul Garrison leftfields men, trust me, funniest guy on this earth. First base was Grace Keller and second base was Dylan Hayes, Delaney's younger twin. Oliver Cremella, he was our catcher. And finally, James Hoover, he was right field. You never got tired of these guys. We were always having a good time, wherever we went we always enjoyed ourselves. God do I miss them. I don't think you'd understand what this feels like unless it actually happens to you. It feels… what's the word you would use? It feels… It feels melancholy. That's the word I was looking for! Melancholy. I'll have to remember that.

I wanted to sleep 'til six thirty, just to prove a point, but I guess I'll just stay awake. Let's list the things I need to do… make bed, cold shower, dress, French braid hair, make breakfast, make breakfast for twins, and finally brush teeth. Oh, and I know the French braiding sound a little girly, but one, I like keeping the hair out of my face and two, my mom used to braid it for me. So there! You can't comment! My dad should be leaving soon, he promised me that today he was going to take the twins and I out somewhere. How exciting is that? That wasn't meant to be sarcastic by the way, I'm actually excited.

Alright, time to start the list…

I through the covers back on to the bed sloppily and walked to the bathroom. I showered quickly an went back to my room. Time for the tricky part…

Clothes, clothes, clothes… Ah! My plaid blue and white short sleeve! Now where's that undershirt? Here it is! And a skirt… girly, girly, girly, girly, plain! We have a match! Make bed, check! Shower, check! Dress, check! Time for the French braiding… good thing my mom taught me how to do this. Over, and under… and over and under…

Alright, so that was pretty boring, but… it's done! Down to the kitchen I go! You know what? I think I'll just skip through my routine. You don't really need to know this stuff anyway. So I had breakfast, yada, yada, yada. Woke up the twins and looked for my dad. He must've left while I was getting ready. My hair's almost dry… and I'm making toast and eggs. It is now 6:37 am. And, oh! What's that? Yay, it's the doorbell… Benny's here early…

Unable to leave the eggs in case of burning, I just shouted, "Come in!"

The front door opened and shut before I looked over. "Oh hey Benny."

"Hi Kay…" He trailed off.

"What's a matter?"

"Should I list 'em? You're wearing a skirt, your hair is braided, and you're cooking!"

"I would be wearing pants but the dress code says otherwise. I'm not allowed to wear pants to school, or else I'll be suspended. The braid is there because I always braid my hair for the first day of school. And I'm cooking because my sibling's are hungry and my dad's not here."

"Shouldn't your mom be cooking?"

"She died three years ago."

"I'm so s-"

"Hey, don't be. She had cancer, we knew she was going, we just didn't know when."

"Oh, um, I guess we should get going soon."

"Hold your horses now. I still have to feed the twins. Besides, maybe I can make you somethin' too."

"Eh, I think I'll pass."

"Suit yourself." I said just before I flipped the egg I was cooking onto a plate.

"On second thought, maybe I should."

I smirked at him. "Eggs or toast?"

"Anything's fine."

I gathered the rest of the food and presented it on the kitchen table.

"Hey sissy? Who's that?" Josh asked.

"This is just one of the guys who I play baseball with."

"Oh. Why is he here?"

"He's just gonna walk with me to school."

"Are we staying with Miss Hedrick again?" Jocelyn asked.

"Yeah. Don't give me that look Josie. It's not my decision."

"Do you have to go to school?"

"Yes, unfortunately." I answered with a little chuckle.

"And who are these two?" Benny asked me.

"Oh, sorry! Benny, these are my twin siblings, Jocelyn and Joshua. Josie, Josh, this is Benny."

I could sense that Benny felt slightly awkward around the three year olds. He probably didn't have much experience with young children. The twins having a small attention span, went back to eating. I put in two pieces of toast and turned back to Benny.

"So, I know you're not here early just for my wonderful cooking. You got a reason?"

"I was wondering if you want to compare schedules."

"Oh shi- I mean shoot. I haven't even looked at it yet. Let me go get it, I'll be right back." I said hurriedly before rushing off to go find the manila envelope. I was back in another second successfully holding my schedule.

"Took you long enough."

"Yeah, yeah, at least I found it." I quickly looked over my schedule:

Name: Kay Lura McDowell  
Grade: 8  
GPA: 3.8  
Class Rank: 18/239

Class Schedule:

Length Period Class Days Teacher Room

WY HR/1 English ALL Mr. Jonathon Ross 103  
WY 2 Social Studies ALL Ms. Rose Malone 309  
H1 3 Spanish II ALL Ms. Anita Sanchez 216  
H2 French II ALL Mr. Robert Greene 218  
WY 4 Advanced Algebra III ALL Ms. Shirley Johnson 322  
H1 5 Music 1 & 4 Ms. Alice Brewer 111  
H2 Art 1 & 4 Mr. Nathaniel Sevilla 108  
WY Gym 2 & 5 Coach William Yingst GYM  
H1 Chemistry 3 & 6 Ms. Margaret Nickels 231  
H2 Earth Science 3 & 6 Mr. Joseph Garrison 236  
Lunch I ALL  
WY 6 Science ALL Ms. Margaret Nickels 231  
H1 7 Home Economics ALL Ms. Joan Delamont 107  
H2 Technical Education ALL Mr. George Hall 108  
WY 8 Study Hall 1,3,4,& 6 Mr. Jonathon Ross 103  
WY Advanced Physics 2 & 5 Mr. Joseph Garrison 236  
WY 9 Math Club 1 & 4 Ms. Marilyn Harmond 318  
WY Gifted Education 2 & 5 Mr. Don Nasinski 119  
WY Homeroom 3 & 6 Mr. Jonathon Ross 103

**Notes:  
Homeroom is also your first class.  
WY stands for Whole Year.  
H1 or H2 stands for Half the School Year.  
****The 20 highest ranking students are entitled to Gifted Education classes with Mr. Nasinski.  
There are three lunch periods; the first lunch period has 45 minutes for lunch and any outside activities. Second lunch period has 40 minutes for lunch and any outside activities. Third lunch period has 50 minutes for lunch and any outside activities.**

If there are any concerns about your child's schedule, please contact the office. 

"Alright, so homeroom?"  
"Mr. Ross. You?"  
"Nah, Ms. Malone."  
"First period is Ms. Malone, guess we don't have that one together."  
"Second period is Spanish II."  
"Me too. What's your third period?"  
"Algebra II, and you?"  
"Advanced algebra III. Weird, my best subject has always been math, but I didn't know I was that smart."  
"You must be, that sounds like a really hard class."  
"Alright, moving on, fourth is Music, Gym, and Chemistry."  
"Nope. I've got study hall and Physics."  
"Do you have Lunch I?"  
"Yeah. I've got English next, which I know you don't have."  
"Yup, I've got science instead."  
"Sixth period is Home Ec."  
"Good, that's me too. Seventh is study hall, and advanced physics, and you don't have that either."  
"I've got homeroom all eighth periods, you do too right?"  
"No… I'm in Gifted Education. And I'm not smart, just lucky."

"I think I'm gonna take I a look at this paper of yours." Benny said and took the schedule out of my hand. "Whoa. Your GPA's a 3.8? Only people I know in gifted education is Smalls and Squints. And you're in math club?"

"Give me that!" I snatched the paper from his hands to see if it was true. "Oh no… my life is officially over. All the nerds are in Math Club! Why am I even in Math Club! This is not funny Benny. Stop laughing!"

"What are you talking about sissy?" Josie asked.

"Just the fact that my social life is now over."

"Can't you just start it again?"

"Never mind Josie."

"Okay!" She said cheerfully and went back to eating.

"Benny! Stop laughing." I growled.

"No thanks. I'm good." He replied cheekily.

"You are so irritating sometimes."

"Can't say I haven't been told that by a couple of older siblings."

"What if you had to suffer this fate, huh?"

"Then I wouldn't be laughing. But, it's not me. So I'll just continue laughing."

He seemed to realize that I was getting really frustrated, so he decided to back off. Luckily for the both of us, the pieces of toast I was cooking popped out. I went through the process of readying the toast and handed them to him.

"Here."

"Aw c'mon Kay, I was just kiddin' around."

"Yeah, well. You're not in math club are you?" I asked rhetorically.

"Pssh, no. Besides, how can your social life end when it hasn't even started?"

I raised my eyebrow at him. "You know what I mean." He told me.

"So you don't think I have any other friends besides you and the Sandlot guys?"

"Wait, you have other friends?"

"Who do you think helped me shopping for skirts? My dad? …That sounds bad doesn't it?"

"Kind of."

"Sorry, but it's not my fault, it's the school districts."

"So who is this friend of yours anyway?"

"Do you know Luanne Doyle?"

"The small redhead? Yeah, I know her. Never talked to her, but I know her. She doesn't seem to like us Sandlot guys. Only one of us I think she's ever talked to is Smalls. Last year during field day she was paired up with him on a team. Seemed she could stand him enough."

"Huh, so that's why…" I mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing important, anyway, she's the one."

"I never imagined you to be friends with an actual girl."

"Thanks… Y'know back at home I had two actual friends, who were girls, if that's so hard to believe. And they played baseball too."

"What positions?"

"Shortstop and First base. Maybe you'll get to meet 'em when they come up next summer. Or at least during Christmas or Spring break. Delaney's got a hell of a hit."

"I can only imagine."

"Yeah, and I can only imagine if she heard you say that."

"Why-wait, I don't want to know."

"Are you done?" I motioned to the empty plate that I had put the toast on.

He nodded and I quickly washed it.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, 6:53."

"Right. I'll go brush my teeth and then we'll be off."

Benny decided to follow me as I went to brush my teeth. I think he's scared of my siblings.

While I was brushing my teeth Benny decided to ask me about my home. Good idea. I decided to respond while toothpaste was still in my mouth. Bad idea. Toothpaste sputtered all over the sink and Benny was left laughing.

Smooth, Kay. Real smooth. I wiped the sink and glared. "Never ask me questions while something's in my mouth."

"You really aren't a girl, are you? That's the least classy thing I've ever seen a girl do."

"Well then you've got a lot to learn, my friend."

"Oh great."

Realizing what time it was I dragged Benny to the door and threw my bag over my shoulder. You know, the really cool new army bags with designs on them? No? Well, anyway, mines white with red outlining.

"Bye Josie! Bye Josh! I'll see you after school!" I called to them. They responded with goodbyes of their own while Benny and I walked outside.

"So, how far away is this place?"

"Eh, fifteen minutes or so."

"Good, I'm supposed to be there early anyway."

"Why?"

"'Cause the principal wants me there early to explain stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I dunno, school stuff."

"Thanks for explaining." He said sarcastically.

"Hey, you asked." I responded.

About seven minutes into the walk Benny decided to speak up.

"So, I never asked you, but why are you here in the first place?" Benny asked curiously.

"Oh, well my dad's old job didn't support us enough after mom died."

"What does he do down here?"

"Works down at the factory. I guess it's better money than at home, but he works longer hours, which is saying something."

"My dad works for the electric company." Benny said absentmindedly.

"Cool. So you said you have older siblings earlier?"

"Yeah. Idiots if you ask me, but whatever."

"You don't seem too happy with them."

"You wouldn't be either."

"I think I'll wait til I meet 'em to judge."

"Alright, but you're not going to want to meet them."

"Right. Is that the school up ahead?" I said to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah. That's the prison." He said.

I looked at the school. It was a large two-story school, built with brick. There were girls and boys everywhere. Some were talking to each other on the benches while others were jump roping and playing baseball.

"I never should've left Farmersville." I mumbled.

"Hey Benny!" A boy from the baseball field yelled.

"Er, I better go, are you gonna come too?"

"Can't, I've got to go to the office remember?"

"Yeah, have fun."

"Say hi to the guys for me."

"Will do. I'll see you… whenever."

"Bye Benny." I said before we went our separate ways.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: I originally intended this chapter to be 5,000 words long and finish the school day, but I really wanted to update for you guys. But I assure you the next chapter will be out earlier than I did for this chapter. Promise. Oh, and review please! I really, really want some more to read. You're reviews are pretty much the only thing that give me encouragement to write. I will not, as KF Fan puts it, hold my story hostage until I get x number of reviews, but if I know people are out there rooting for me, the chapters might come in faster. Now please, at least leave a comment saying, 'Good Job' or something. Review!**

**-snowy**


	5. AN

**I'M NOT LEAVING THIS STORY INCOMPLETE!**

**If you don't want to read this whole thing you can just skip to the bottom, but I really suggest you read my explanation and apology.**

**Um Hello… listen… I feel very bad about not posting for like 5 months. I swear I have just started to take writing it back up again. You know how magical it was for me to put up 4 chapters in two months? Very. It's just really hard to focus on writing this one thing. See, my obsession with the Sandlot sort disappeared a bit. But recently I'm regaining that writing spark I had before. **

**I have started to edit my older chapters and write the fifth one. I am more than half way done with the fifth chapter. I had real trouble trying to write this out, because my writing just got out of control, it was really bad. I couldn't stand it. So I'm rewriting a part in the middle and then going to finish the end. The chapter will be very long and might be the last of this story. NO, NO, NO… I'm not ending my writing of this. Just wait, I'll get to my reasoning.**

**The fifth chapter will be called Melancholy, Part 2 and it will go through the eventful school day of Kay Lura McDowell. She will try to endure the horrible day of school while her Sandlot buddies try to pull her through it. Also if you haven't read it yet, I posted Kay's profile onto my profile. The reason for this is because whenever I read an OC story, I always want to know the small details about that character. You may want to go there after your done reading this. **

**PLEASE READ!**

**The current situation: See, I kept wondering, "Where am I going with this story?" And the answer was: I don't know. Until I had a brainstorm. This story will end after the next chapter. BUT… I will continue this SERIES. This story's name will be slightly altered. This shall be the prequel to Shotgun Bullet: The Alphabet Perception. TAP will dabble a bit through Kay's years as a Sandlot player. Hitting the most important things. I will also take suggestions to what should happen next in her life, if you'd like to add your input. It will go in chronological order but there might be a few input chapters if I miss something. **

**And then eventually, there will be a sequel of some sort with probably 5 chapters. **

**Well thanks for all of your patience my readers! I promise you I will start to update sooner. **


End file.
